


Xambreigns? Is that a thing?

by SapphoIsBurning



Series: Xavier Ships It [2]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Catchphrases, Fluff and Smut, Kink Meme, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Xavier ships everyone all the time in his head, obscene gestures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 07:00:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5958043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphoIsBurning/pseuds/SapphoIsBurning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xavier has found himself a part of a ship he didn't even know sailed the ocean, and he's not sure what to do about it, other than enjoy the ride. Dean and Roman, meanwhile, are realizing exactly what they've gotten themselves into.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Xambreigns? Is that a thing?

**Author's Note:**

> This skips a bit forward in time from the end of "#AMBREIGNS," which it is a sequel to.
> 
> Originally this started out as a fill for the prompt "people getting off wearing each other's ring gear" but it strayed REALLY far from that, and now I can't even find where that prompt was on the kinkmeme.
> 
> I guess it's also part two of my "Xavier Woods + Fanfiction" fill.

Xavier threw his head back, feeling Roman kiss him all the way down from right under his ear, to his neck, to his shoulder. Roman pulled his tee shirt down and away so he could get to more of the tender join, to work it with his tongue. He heard his shirt rip before he felt it, the stitches popping as Roman took both hands and ripped it off him.

“You got another shirt for me?” Xavier asked. “My gear’s back in the New Day dressing room. You gonna make me run the gauntlet between E and Kofi? Shirtless? Shameful,” he said, with a little smile. Not that shameful. Maybe a little shameful.

“You can borrow one of mine,” Roman moaned into his ear. Roman’s hands found their way to the waistband of Xavier’s sweats, his thumbs sinking in, pulling them down off his hips, letting them hit the floor. Then Xavier was standing there, pinned against the wall of Roman’s private dressing room, in nothing but his drawers, the tattered remains of a blue New Day unicorn shirt hanging from his arms. He wriggled out of the shirt and it hit the floor too.

“This is unfair, how come I’m almost totally naked now and you get to wear all of your—”

Roman shut Xavier up with another kiss, this time to the mouth.

“Clothes,” Xavier continued, breaking away. “I insist—”

Roman gave up and put his hand over Xavier’s mouth. “Fine. Look. Look at me take off my clothes.” Backing up a step, Roman slid his hands over his own body, popping his hips. He grabbed the bottom of his shirt to invert it over his head, spinning it around a few times and then throwing it at Xavier.

Who caught it out of the air.

“Thank you! I’m so damn cold right now.” He slid into it quickly, his head catching in an armhole before it popped out in the right direction.

Now Roman stood, shirtless, visibly admiring how Xavier filled out a grey shirt with his own logo on it. “I have to admit, it’s a good look,” he said, cocking his head. The other man’s toned legs and the growing bulge in his underwear didn’t hurt either.

Xavier held back a grin, but the dimple in his left cheek gave him away. He raised his hands up in the air and dropped them quickly, crossing them at the crotch while doing a pelvic thrust.

Roman’s eyebrows furrowed. “Did you just crotch chop me? Are you trying to kill this moment?”

Xavier burst out laughing. He staggered forward, leaning his head against Roman’s shoulder, grabbing him. “No, no, Ro, I just wanted to see the look on your face...” He collapsed into more hysterics.

Xavier pressed against Roman, who could feel the warmth of his body and his arousal.

“How much time do we have until call?” Xavier asked into Roman’s hair.

“Millions,” Roman said, pulling back and looking Xavier in the face. He cocked an eyebrow. “And millions...of minutes.”

Xavier beamed, his eyes shining. “I love it when you do that.”

“You’ve got to be the only one. Even Dean teases me for it.”

“He won’t let you call yourself The Roman and talk about yourself in the third person?” Xavier asked with mock surprise.

“Nope.”

Xavier made a tsking noise and shook his head. “Good thing I’m around.”

There was a loud banging on the door. “Reigns, I know you’re in there,” Dean shouted. “Unlock it. I gotta piss.”

“Use your own locker room!” Roman shouted back.

“Mine smells weird.”

“And whose fault is that?” Xavier shouted back.

There was a moment of silence that stretched out before them.

Then the knocking resumed, frantically, loud and not stopping.

“Oh for fuck’s sake,” Roman said, letting go of Xavier to answer the door. He unlocked it and opened it a crack, peering behind Dean to see that the coast was clear. Then he let him in, closing it behind him.

Dean took stock of Roman’s shirtlessness, then noticed what Xavier was wearing and what he wasn’t. “Don’t mind me,” he said, narrowing his eyes at Xavier as he brushed past them toward the bathroom. He pushed the door open, unzipped his jeans, whipped his dick out and pissed, apparently not caring that they could see him.

“I’m really, really not used to this,” Xavier said, turning back to Roman and away from where Dean was doing his business.

“Nobody gets used to Dean,” Roman said, rolling his eyes.

“I heard that!” Dean said without looking up from his stream.

Roman snatched Xavier’s hand out of the air where it was gesturing idly and reeled him in, placing the hand over his own heart.

“What’s mine is yours, Xavier,” he said with wide-eyed frankness.

“Yeah, I still don’t actually know what that means. You kiss me, and I come over and watch while you blow Dean and then, like, you take me dancing after he falls asleep? And now we have a thing? I don’t know what the thing is, or who I have it with, and I don’t know how to tell Kofi and E, and they think I’m going to leave The New Day to join whatever this is, and—”

Xavier was startled into silence by cold hands on his hips. Dean spoke in his ear. “Shh. We got you.”

He was suddenly comforted by having hands on him from two directions. Even though he spent a considerable amount of time on a three-person-team, it was never like this.

Roman leaned in and kissed him from the front, while Dean went to work nibbling on his ear. “If you want both of us, you can have both. We like you, kid,” Dean growled between kisses.

Xavier whipped around, making Roman stagger back. “I am ONE year younger than you. Less than that. I am twenty-nine! I am not a kid! Why does—”

It was Dean’s turn to kiss Xavier’s mouth shut. It was for the good of the team. Roman rolled his eyes at Dean and took up position behind him, grinding into his ass from behind.

Dean wrapped both arms around the back of Xavier’s head. There was no way he would break this hold to ask any more questions. Roman came around to his side, sliding Xavier’s briefs down as he went. Xavier kicked them off and kept kissing Dean back, exploring with passion and curiosity. Dean tasted faintly like tobacco—a very naughty vice indeed.

Now freed, Xavier’s cock sprung up, rubbing against the outside of Dean’s ring gear—his tight blue jeans. Xavier moaned and ground against him. Dean let one arm go from around his neck to reach down and grab a fistful of ass.

Then Roman reached around from the other side of Xavier to wrap his arms around both of them in an embrace. He locked his arms behind Dean’s back, pressing them all together. He gently rubbed his face against Xavier’s temple. “Can you be good?” Roman asked. “Can you be good for us?”

Xavier nodded without ceasing to kiss Dean deeply, fighting for dominance over the other man but losing. Just then, Roman laced his arms through Xavier’s elbows and held him back.

“Dean, take care of him.”

Dean wrenched away from the kiss. Xavier opened his eyes and looked at him, feeling unmoored and shaky on his feet, leaning into the solidness of Roman behind him. Dean worked his jaw around and winked. Then he dropped to his knees in one quick motion, cushioned by the kneepads he was wearing under his ring gear.

Grabbing the base of Xavier’s cock, he deep-throated him in one ferocious movement, and suddenly Xavier was glad that he was being held up by his lover.

His giant Samoan lover, of a noble lineage, with hot eyebrows.

And he was being given the blowjob of his life by his  _ other _ lover, a brawler, invincible to pain, fond of the elbow drop. Hmm.

Maybe Dean would put him in the mandible claw if he asked nicely. He hadn’t checked it off of his life list of finishers to go down to yet. Dean had far more interesting things to shove in his mouth than his hand, though it would make an excellent start.

“Yes, please,” Xavier moaned as he was taken apart by Dean’s enthusiastic attentions. Dean bobbed his head and hollowed his cheeks, giving full attention to the task at hand.

“Roman, how you doing back there?” Xavier asked.

“...I’m fine,” Roman said slowly.

“We don’t have millions of minutes until call, do we,” he continued.

“Nope.”

“That’s why Dean’s already dressed,” he said, clenching, feeling close to the edge.

“Yep.”

Dean looked up at Xavier evilly from where he sucked for his life, looking sweaty and debauched, basically exactly how he looks most times he made an entrance.

And then he remembered how early in the card he was booked. The idea of dancing down the entranceway with his partners, having just been worked over by his other partners and everyone looking on having no idea what he had been up to, or who had swallowed his come just minutes ago.

It was the idea of coming down the throat of a dirty boy from Cincinnati that finally brought him over the edge, Roman bracing as his body went limp and Dean did, in fact, swallow.

As Dean pulled off, he rolled back and sideways and then did a kip up onto his feet.

“Show off,” Xavier scoffed.

“No, the deepthroating was me showing off.”

Roman let Xavier’s arms go, making sure he was well-grounded and steadying him with one hand at the small of his back.

Dean wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

Xavier turned around to look at Roman. “So, you go next, right? That’s how this works?”

Roman shook his head with laughing eyes. “I can’t come before a match.”

“You can’t like you’re not allowed to, or you can’t like pulling the trigger but the gun not going off?”

Dean snickered behind them.

“It used to be the first one, but now it’s the second one.”

Xavier furrowed his brows.

“My life used to be very different...our lives,” Roman continued, gesturing with his head at Dean.

“Roman, we don’t have time for this,” Dean said tightly.

Roman sighed and brushed some stray hairs back from Xavier’s face. “It’s okay to feel confused. We can talk more. There’s ways to explain this to your team. Kofi’s been around a long time, he’s even seen it before. I can talk to him.”

“I mean...Xambreigns. That’s not even a thing! No one ships this.  _ They have no idea _ .”

“The fuck is he talking about?” Dean asked.

“Xavier,” Roman said seriously. “I will explain  _ us _ to Kofi if you will explain... _ you _ to Dean. You and everyone else who writes about us on that website.”

“I mean, it’s not just one website! That’s the beauty of—” Xavier looked at Roman’s expression and stopped himself. “Yes. I will explain. Later.”

“Later,” Roman grinned. “You’re getting it.”

Dean cleared his throat.

“I’m going to put another shirt on,” Roman said, turning towards a locker. “You should go get your in your ring gear.”

Xavier felt deliciously naughty about wearing Roman’s shirt all the way back to his own changing location. He bit his lip, suppressing another grin. Dean held out his hand for a fist bump, and Xavier obliged. Then he gathered up his drawers and sweatpants from the floor, stepping back into them.

“See you after the show,” he said, letting himself out.

As he was a few paces down the hallway, Dean stuck his head out of the door and called after him.

“Hey Xavier!”

“Yeah?” he asked, turning around.

“Have a nice day!” Dean deadpanned, ducking back in and slamming the door.

 


End file.
